The Challenges We Must Face
by movieandbooklover
Summary: Raj and Simran have been married for ten years and things have changed between them. Simran no longer feels the affection and love Raj always radiated, meanwhile Raj has become consumed with his responsibilities at the office. But when challenges and temptation are presented, will they survive and move past it? DDLJ fanfic. Rated T just to be safe.


A/N: I came up with this just a couple of weeks ago and I thought it was an interesting concept. Raj and Simran are what we all hope for when it comes to love and I've always wondered what happened to them after they got married. This story is related to "After All This Time" and it takes place in 2005, so about ten years into their marriage and life together. Anyways, I won't ramble on much further. Please read and review and don't be shy to tell me whether it was good or bad and any mistakes that need to be fixed. Thank you! :D

* * *

There had been a disconnect with them. She had felt it for some time now. It wasn't the kind where it happened suddenly. No, it slowly crept over them for a little while now. Even when they were alone, in bed, trying to fall asleep, she felt it in the air. He wasn't as affectionate as he used to be when they met and were first married. He didn't dote on her or kiss her without warning. And what had seemed worse was that he wasn't initiating many of their interludes. She had remembered that he was always eager for her. Even when she was pregnant with their children, he still wanted and desired her very much.

Although, she had tried to initiate, he always feigned a headache, constantly saying that he was exhausted from work. She understood, it was only natural since his responsibilities at the office had increased with Pops slowly easing towards retirement. Along with raising a family of their own and concern over her parent's welfare when they decided to migrate back to England permanently, there was bound to be changes in their relationship. No, whatever this was, whatever had shifted between them had gradually happened over time.

Simran was somewhat afraid of bringing up the subject. They hardly spent any time together just being alone talking. She knew that Raj would dodge her questions and concerns, saying it was nothing; that nothing was wrong and everything was well between them. That's all. Nothing more. Of course, Raj would always make time for their children. He practically showered Anjali and Rohit with fatherly love and devotion. And she'd watch and think that all was really well. That she truly was over-analyzing their relationship. But then, when it came to just the two of them, there was an awkwardness between them.

She didn't know why but his actions and mannerisms to her seem more cordial. His kisses had started to feel perfunctory, his touch to her, whether it was holding her hand or when he held her in his arms, there was a respectful distance away from her.

After being married for nearly ten years, she knew that it only natural for couples to be accustomed to another, that they didn't have to constantly shower affection and love to each other at all times, like they were when they were newlyweds. Although, she forlornly thought, they acted like newlyweds for much longer that most couples.

Simran remembered those early days in their marriage when Raj began making suggestions and showing her ways of pleasure. She embarrassingly flushed, unsure about many of his amorous ideas and demands. He reassured her numerous times that it wasn't just for him but for her as well. To enjoy each other's pleasure when they were physically intimate. Raj knew that she had been sheltered for most of her life. And he knew, that with Simran being raised in a typical Indian fashion, with morals and values instilled in her home, she wouldn't know too much about sex. Only it was a means to have children. Raj wanted to have children with her. He already saw her as the mother to his future children long before his trip to India to win her hand. So, it didn't come as a surprise to him that she'd act shyly in their bedroom. It took some time and he was patient with her, but it led to surprise for him that Simran was just a passionate, if not so, more in their interludes.

Now, as Simran laid in bed with her husband, she thought back to their times and realized that their time together had become strained and scheduled. That spontaneity and spark was gone; all that was left now was companionship. Simran looked over at the time and read it was 12:04am. Raj shifted in his sleep, changing positions. She envied that he was able to sleep while she was restive, unable to find a comfortable position. Let alone the thoughts that couldn't stop running amok in her head tonight.

Frustrated, she tossed the blankets aside, grabbed her bathrobe and carefully stepped out of the bedroom to the kitchen, thinking that maybe a glass of wine could lull her to sleep.

Taking a sip, she tasted the dry and slight sweetness of the beverage hitting the back of her throat, letting it smoothing glide down. She distinctly recalled one night, just a few years ago, when she and Raj had far too much to drink on their date night and fooled around in their living room. All it took was just one lingering glance from Raj and Simran wetting her lips before they latched on to each other in a heated encounter. Just thinking about that moment made her flush from the memory.

"Simran?"

She jumped, startled by Raj's sleepy voice.

"What are you doing?" he asked, yawning.

"I – I couldn't sleep, so I thought wine might help," she looked down at the empty glass before placing it in the sink.

"Well, come back to bed," he gently requested. "You know I can't sleep without you,"

She demurely smiled. At least there was that, she thought. At least he still needed her in some way.

Raj offered his hand and she gingerly took it, leading her back to their bedroom, to their bed. He spooned her from behind, her back to his front, his arms wrapping around her waist and he contentedly sighed.

Raj had an inkling of why she couldn't sleep; she realized how long it had been since they last made love. And he knew she was probably questioning herself and forlornly thought he'd grown bored of her, when that wasn't the case at all. He always had and will desire her, until his very last breath. He needed her too much than she realized. She was his dream, his future and life without her would've been as if there was no air. Lately, however, he had been unintentionally neglecting her and taking advantage of her when it came to the kids and family obligations. It all had gotten in the way of them just being husband and wife.

He gently kissed a spot in between her neck and collar bone, reassuringly tightening his embrace on her. He promised himself that he'll make it up to her. This weekend, when the children were away visiting their Aunt Chutkie, he'll definitely make it up to her.

* * *

The office had been swamped, as usual, with phone calls, emails, and meetings around the clock. With the expansion a success in Mumbai and another projected for New York, Raj was more than pleased that he was able to take his father's company global. Pops had been more than happy to agree, seeing that he wanted to spend more time in India and that Raj's new Managing Director, Michelle Smith, was the reason for all of this. A fierce business woman who knew the market very well when it came to their industrial business.

Raj remembered hiring her not just for her skills, but for her attitude and expertise. Her powerful presence and no nonsense attitude made sure the expansions would be a success. An American woman having come to London for better opportunities and a change of scenery, she was hired on the spot at her interview with Raj. Not surprisingly, many of the men in the office had ogled her from a distance, admiring her long, tan legs, golden brown tresses, round green eyes and facial features many women would envy. Raj would simply shake their heads at them, knowing that there were many other attractive women in his staff. The possibility that she was a foreigner may have upped her attraction to the men.

"Mr. Malhotra," Michelle said with a knock on his office door. "Do you have a moment?"

Raj looked up from his two monitors with a small, polite smile. "Of course, Michelle, how can I help you?"

"I just wanted to drop off the financial statements with you to take a look before we go to the lunch meeting with the bank investors. I'd figured you'd want to have a better understanding what we'll be discussing,"

"Very good," he took the folders from her and glanced over the numbers. He noted from his periphery that she had taken a seat across from him and waited, placing her hands on her lap. He wondered if this was something she always did when he wasn't looking or if this was the first time she had done such a thing without an offer from him to sit.

"All seems well, Michelle," he politely smiled and handed the files back to her. "I think the lunch meeting should go well."

"Excellent!" she replied, taking back the files. "The weekend is coming up, any plans?" she casually asked.

"The kids will be away at my sister-in-law's, so I'll be spending it with my wife."

"Ah," she started giggling.

Raj raised any eyebrow at her, missing the joke. "Is something funny?"

"It's just…well, you've never struck me as the type to be married. I mean, I always catch you flirting with other women in the office,"

Raj smirked. "Yes, it's a quality my wife likes to chastise me about. But it's never caused her to worry,"

"I'm sure she's one of those typical Indian wives," she offhandedly mentions.

"Actually, no," he retorted, knowing what she meant by that comment. Simran was far from typical in his eyes. And he certainly didn't feel comfortable that his employee made a judgement about his wife. "She just got promoted as a full-time professor of English Literature at King's College. Teaching and literature has always been a passion of hers, so I've never stopped her from pursuing her dreams. I've always encouraged it, actually,"

Michelle only nodded as she uncrossed and crossed her legs while sitting up a little taller and slightly pushing out her chest to reveal a little cleavage.

Raj blushed as he noted her gestures, wondering – again – if this was something she normally did with him and he was now noticing. What was bringing this on, he curiously thought. He knew – at least from memory – that she only asked about his family in small conversations, something everyone did every now and then. Feeling chagrinned at noticing such innocuous yet suggestive gestures from her, he started busying himself with organizing papers on his desk, not making eye contact with her.

"Still," she continued. "Being married to the same person for ten years can become boring at some point. I mean, I can't imagine waking up next to the same person every single day…"

Raj was aghast by her statement. This woman knew nothing about his history with Simran and one of his greatest joys was that he _did_ wake up next to her. That everything was not a dream, but reality. All of the struggles, physical and emotional, was all so that they could spend the rest of their lives, waking up every morning, together.

Before he could say something in his and Simran's defense, Michelle swiftly got up from her seat.

"Anyways, I should be getting rest of the portfolios ready. I'll meet you downstairs in a few," she said with a wink and walked out before Raj could say anything, still shocked by her statements.

* * *

The lunch meeting with the investors had gone well. They were more than happy to hear that they weren't just getting a return on their investment but a nice sum of profit as well. Raj had used his usual charm and finesse when talking to them. The usual response of laughter and banter had eased him, yet it was the person occupying the seat next to him that caused him slight discomfort.

Throughout the lunch, Michelle had given him side lingering glances, gently grazing his hand with simple innocent touches, making it seem that she needed to reach the salt shaker or butter. It was the kind of gestures that didn't seem to attract attention, but to Raj, he knew there was more to it and noticed it very clearly. All he wanted to do was call an abrupt end to the meeting and go home. Attempting to get as far away from Michelle as possible. Shifting in his seat, he tried to remain calm and professional about it; making it seem he was unaffected by her close presence and slight touches.

What was worse was that he had to share a car ride with her back to the office. To his relief, she behaved and was quiet in the car, with him not saying much to her, too.

Raj had heard of many career-oriented men and women who used their positions and their looks to attract their superiors into relations as a means to progress in their careers. To him it was a surprise and had taken him off-guard completely. The woman knew he was happily married. She saw the pictures of Simran and his family laid out on his desk. What had changed? Or was it always like this with them at work? If he was leading her on, then he had to make himself clear to her. Their culture and customs didn't condone adultery and he would never do that to Simran and everything they had built together. Even Bauji would have his head if he committed such a sin.

Whatever Michelle's intentions were, Raj had to make a stand against her. Even if it would cost her position and a strain in his business.

* * *

"Come on, Simran, you're being unreasonable!" Sheena protested. "He'd never neglect you that way. He loves you far too much to even do that to you,"

Simran sighed, exasperated at her friend. She needed to talk to someone who wasn't her mother or sister, but someone who was married and could empathize with her. This was the first time she had confessed all that had been going on with Raj to Sheena. If there was anyone who could understand, it was her. Unfortunately, the opposite occurred.

Simran took a sip of her coffee and looked out the street across from her, people-gazing to those who were either jogging in the park, cycling or having picnics with their children. She ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated.

"I just don't know, Sheena," she said. "He's not the same anymore,"

"Of course, he's not the same! He grew up, he has responsibilities now. Simran, did you honestly think that Raj would always be Raj; the boy you met during our Euro trip or the man who is now your husband and is providing for you and your family? You know that it's not fair to him if you keep comparing to his old self," she pointed out.

"You're right, you're right," she easily agreed. "I just…I don't know," she exhaled, now wondering if this is an appropriate conversation to be having. "We haven't had sex in a long time," she whispered, avoiding eye contact with her.

Sheena's eyebrows raised, concerned. "How long?" she whispered.

Simran closed her eyes, afraid to look into eyes of pity when she revealed such intimate information. But this was her best friend. She was the one who gave Raj the address to Simran's family home in Punjab. It was Sheena who helped Simran get the wedding arrangements in order when they came back to London and it was Sheena who helped them in finding a house and babysat her children when they wanted to have a night out.

"Ten weeks," she muttered. She peeked at Sheena and was surprised to find that she didn't look judgmental or shocked. Instead, she found understanding and sympathy. Sheena gently patted her hand, empathizing with her.

"Every couple goes through that rough patch," Sheena gently said. "I know I did when my first was born. Amir and I were so consumed with our son that we hardly had time for each other. I think after about three or four months, he and I just looked at each other and we realized how long it had been. It's only normal, Simran. It doesn't mean that the love is gone. It's just that priorities have changed. But he must start making time with you. And the only way he will is if you say something to him."

She nodded. "He is. The kids are staying at my sister's this weekend and we're having dinner tonight. So, hopefully, we'll be making up for lost time. But you're right, I have to say something. I'm just not sure how,"

Sheena encouragingly nodded her head and took another sip of her coffee. Marriage was difficult and sometimes spouses could lose themselves in other priorities, but she knew that husbands and wives need to make time for each other to keep the relationship strong. And knowing Simran, she'd do just that.

* * *

Raj was late. Again. Simran took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to remain calm and not be one of those women that would go crazy nagging over her husband's lack of punctuality. Instead, she remained calm, knowing that Raj's business was always time consuming and that anything could happen last minute. He called earlier saying he would be home at seven o'clock instead of six. So, she decided to catch up on her work, grading papers, updating the syllabus and sending out emails to the staff members for upcoming meetings and educational planning. Now, it was nearly seven-thirty and he was still not home. The food was nearly cold, the two candles that she lit earlier were now halfway melted. If any more time would pass then dinner would be officially ruined.

Chewing on her thumbnail, worry began to consume her. What if something happened on the way home? London was always a rainy city and the roads would get slippery, so it was possible…She shook her head, pushing the depressing thought aside, she soon heard (to her relief) his car driving up and parking in their driveway.

Raj walked in quickly as she greeted him by the door and helped take off his coat. He apologized multiple times, stating that the calls were running rampant again and that the meetings took longer than usual. She perfunctorily nodded, knowing it was the same, almost every night for the past year. The same excuses, the same story over and over again.

Raj walked over to the dining table, shrugging out of his blazer and placing it over the dining room chair.

Simran began emptying his pockets, knowing him he'd probably forget to take his mobile phone out to charge for the evening. Instead, she found a small piece of paper, neatly folder inside the outer pocket. Curious, she unfolded it and read the contents of the note, her eyes widening with each word she read.

 _Meet me at The Savoy tonight at 11pm. I'll be waiting…-M._

Panting, as if she was losing all the air in her lungs, tears brimming her eyes. Did he…? Would he…? Has he…? Incomplete questions and scandalous thoughts started running amok in her head. She tried to shake the notion that her husband has been having an extramarital affair behind her back. It only made sense. The late nights, him not touching her or kissing her, the excuses of always going into the office. Of course! Everything made sense! She knew her husband was attractive and that he was the biggest flirt. But that was all harmless. Even when they met, it didn't mean anything. He had more respect for her than she realized. But now…everything changed. Her beliefs and notions about him changed completely.

She soon found her voice and had to know the truth. Needed to hear it from him. "Raj," she whispered, barely finding her voice. "What's this?" she shakily held up the small piece of paper to him.

Raj turned around and looked at her curiously. He wondered why her complexion took on a pallor tone all of a sudden. And why did she look like she was on the verge of a breakdown? Raising an eyebrow, he tentatively walked over and took the note from her, reading its contents.

His eyes widened at the implications of the note and the reason for Simran's shaking gait. She was ready to unleash a fury tonight. His heart raced against his chest, knowing that the next thing he said would make or break his relationship.

"Now before you get any ideas…" he started.

"I'm already getting ideas," her voice raising two octaves. "What's the meaning of this, Raj?" she exclaimed, pointing at the note.

"Simran, please, I'd never do such a thing – "

"Of course! Because you always flirt and talk to other women, saying it's harmless! And I believed it! Thinking it was nothing! I'm such a blind fool!" she cried out, hot tears now running down her face.

Anger and regret were soon washing over her. All those moments, all that time together, was it all really true? She soon started reminiscing of the boy she met in the summer of 1995 and how he would never do such a terrible, selfish thing to her. She recalled the moment when he revealed the one moment in his life when he'd act seriously and that it would be when he fell in love with the girl of his dreams. All of that was shattered with just a few words written on a small piece of paper. A few words that now solidified everything she was feeling for the past few weeks.

"I should've listened to my father all those years ago," she bitterly said. "Wastrels like you never change!"

She roughly threw his coat at him, running away to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She threw herself at the bed, crying, letting all the pent up emotions that she had been feeling to finally be released. This meant adultery, this meant divorce and scandal, and worse, this meant that a family will now be divided. How was she going to break the news to her parents, who not only trusted Raj but saw him as their own son? And what about Pops? She knew very well how disappointed he'll be in Raj and will side with Simran immediately. And the children…a gut-wrenching sob broke through her, just envisioning their faces when she'd break the news that Mommy and Daddy will be living apart now. That they won't be married anymore.

The bedroom door gingerly opened and she knew that Raj would try to placate her. Try to apologize to her a million times, begging for her forgiveness. But she didn't know if she had it in her. She felt Raj's hand gingerly place it on her shoulder, but she pushed away, not wanting to be near him. He tried again, wanting her to face him. But she fought his hand away. She finally turned around and started pounding against his chest, furious.

"Get away from me!" she cried out as he caught a hold her wrists, struggling with her to remain calm and steady. "Get away from me!" she fought against his strong grip.

"Listen to me, Simran!" he finally demanded, shaking her to calm down.

She stopped her struggle and looked up into his eyes. Eyes that said she could trust him, eyes that said he had nothing to hide, eyes that said he loved her.

She relaxed in his hold and waited for him to speak. To confess whatever has been happening with him and this mystery woman.

"Now, if you'd sit still and listen, you'll know that I am _not_ having an affair with anyone," he calmly stated.

"But I –"

"Ah – ah – ah -" he pointed at her, stopping her before he had the chance to speak. "You've had your say, now I'll have mine." He sighed, trying to find the right words before he upset her further. "I know who gave me that note and I realized, today, what she's looking for with me and she's not having it. Any of it. I'm sorry if I led you to believe that I was having an affair, but I'm not. You see, I'm still crazy about this one girl. You might know her; she's kind, generous, quite a lover – I might add – and she's the mother of my children. She's the only girl I have eyes for," he said with a small smile.

She lightly chuckled and sniffed.

"I'm sorry I've neglected you," he empathically stated. "I know I shouldn't have but it was wrong of me to put work and the children before you. I'm sorry,"

She sniffed, looking into his eyes and saw the same love and reverence he always held for her still there. She was a blind fool, she wryly thought, because she should've known that Raj would never do such a thing to her. Simran nodded her head, accepting his apology.

"I'm sorry, too," she said, wiping her tears away. "For saying all those things earlier,"

Raj sadly chuckled. "I guess I should've known that you've always had doubts about me, about us…"

Simran fervently shook her head. "No, Raj, never. You were always the one for me as I am to you. I just," she took a calming breath. "I just started second-guessing myself and our relationship. We aren't as passionate and happy as we used to be,"

"But I don't want us to be like that anymore," Raj stubbornly stated. "How did we let things slide down so quickly?"

She shrugged, unable to answer his question. Instead, she pulled her hands away from his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, basking in his warmth and love. "I don't know, but we can try to make things up for it this weekend, now that the kids are away."

He scoffed. "But I don't want to keep using them as an excuse anymore, Simran. I mean, Rohit is almost six and is going to school now. And you're parents don't always have to keep calling us if something is wrong. Chutkie can take up some of the responsibility,"

She nodded agreeing to everything he was saying as she ran her hands up and down his back, feeling his muscles tighten under her touch. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if he was up for what she had in mind tonight.

"And with the office," he continued, suddenly feeling her hands up and down his back. "They can – they can do without me on the weekends,"

"Mhmm," she shifted her head and lightly kissing his neck.

Raj groaned, suddenly remembering how long it had been and feeling his pants become a bit tighter.

"Simran," he moaned, turning towards her and capturing her lips. Not breaking contact, he shifted them laying on the bed, her beneath him, as their tongues dueled and each shredding their clothes, forgetting about dinner and the outside world.

* * *

Her stomach rumbled and made an audible growl and they laughed, each looking at the time and realizing it was way past dinner time.

"Sounds like you're hungry," he chuckled, running his hands up and down her back. "What did you make this evening?"

"Chicken and vegetable stir fry with rice. But I'm afraid it's gone cold," she said, nestling closer to him towards his chest.

"No worries, _Senorita_ , I'll go and reheat it," he pushed the covers away and found his boxers on the floor.

She blushed at his nickname for her. For a moment, she realized it had been ages since he heard him say her special nickname.

Simran got out of bed, grabbed her bathrobe from the hook by the door and secured the satchel around her waist as she walked over to the kitchen watching Raj work on reheating dinner.

"I was thinking," he said, his back still turned to her. "If the weather is holding up tomorrow, that we could go get some lunch and shopping done. What do you think?" he said, turning to her with a wide grin, his deep dimples showing.

Her heart melted when she saw his deep dimples and his hair mussed up in different directions due to her fingers raking through them this evening. She couldn't help but smile back, it was infectious.

Three times in one night, she thought. Jeez, they hadn't had a night like that since their fifth anniversary.

"Hmm…" she hummed coming over, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and kissing a spot between his shoulder blades. "That sounds nice, and a walk in the park, too,"

He chuckled at her ministrations and served their late dinner on one large plate so they could share. It was a rare moment now for them to spend quiet alone time in their home, but he wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. He'd never trade it for anything in the world.

They sat at their coffee table in the living room, legs crossed, facing each other as they used their chopsticks as utensils. They grinned at each other, quickly scarfing down the dinner, suddenly feeling energetic and ready for whatever else was in store for them this evening. As much as Simran wanted to be intimate with Raj again, she knew that they needed to have a discussion about all that had transpired.

She swallowed whatever was in her mouth and decided to approach the subject. "We need to talk about what happened earlier,"

Raj looked up from the plate and hesitantly nodded. He was ready to get back to the bedroom and now Simran wanted to talk and draw out their feelings for one another. Women, he thought, why can't they be more straightforward and not so analytical all the time?

"Okay," he hesitantly said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who gave you that note?"

Raj sighed. "You've heard of my Managing Director, Michelle Smith,"

Simran nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I realized today that she's been hinting at me with having an affair with her,"

"The note wasn't enough?" she wryly commented.

"Simran, you know I would never – "

She raised her hand, halting him to stop whatever he was going to say. She knew. She knew very well that he'd never do such a thing. It was the thought that she nearly lost everything she held dear to her heart that terrified her.

"I know you wouldn't. But that's not the point. The point is I…I really thought you had gone off of me," she whispered the last part, biting her lip.

Raj shook his head. "No, never." He adamantly stated. "I let things get in the way. Work, kids, our parents. I just let it all take over and I forgot the most important thing: you. I just –"he took a deep breath and exhaled, looking down at the carpet floor, trying to find the words for her. He was always so eloquent when it came to professing his love and devotion to her and their family. So, why was it so difficult now? What had changed? Had he let the business world and earning a high income get in the way of what was most important to him? Maybe all that had transpired was a blessing in disguise; to find their way back to each other and realize what was truly important.

"I'm sorry," he emphatically said. "I'm getting rid of her first thing on Monday,"

Simran gave a small smile and crawled her way over to him, sitting astride him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist as she gently kissed his lips, letting him know that he was forgiven and that all was truly well, she just needed to hear him say it. Letting her forehead rest against his and taking in his scent, this was home to her. She told him time and again that she didn't need a big house or anything luxurious. All she needed was the simple life with him where they could live comfortably with their small family; that was all that mattered to her.

"You know what I was thinking that whole time," she softly said. He nodded, waiting for her to continue. He had an inkling what it was, but if she needed to release it, then Raj was more than willing to listen.

"I thought that I lost everything that I held so close to me," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "That everything we built and fought for was gone in that moment. Promise me that nothing like that will happen again. Promise me that you'll always put me first, no matter what."

"I promise, Simran," he firmly stated. "But you need to tell me when I'm not paying you any attention. I may be a genius, but not all the time, as you like to point out on occasion," he wryly chuckled.

Simran ruefully laughed and agreed. "I promise, Raj,"

"Good, now give me another kiss, _Senorita_ ,"

And she obligingly agreed, letting him love her mouth and body again that night.

* * *

All day Saturday was spent taking long, leisurely walks in Hyde Park, feeling young and carefree again. Simran packed a picnic basket as Raj went to purchase two cups of coffee for them at a nearby coffee shop. They laughed at the silliest things, talked about life, the future, their hopes and dreams for Anjali and Rohit, and playing the guessing game of which child would pick what profession. Raj predicted that Anjali would be a doctor since she was the inquisitive one and liked to solve problems, and Rohit would be a stand-up comedian since he has bequeathed the charm of the Malhotra clan. Simran playfully slapped him, stating that she did not want her only son to be a prankster like his father. Simran put in her input about the kids and said she hoped that whatever they achieved that they would be happy just like she and Raj are.

The rest of the day was spent walking around Oxford and Bond Street, taking in the rare but sunny day in London, letting nothing pass them by. The evening was spent at home, instead of going out somewhere, since they wanted to spend as much alone time in private than going out. As long as they were with each other, it didn't matter where they went out to.

They took advantage of being alone just for a few more hours before the kids came home on Sunday. Having breakfast in bed and relishing each other before the two little ones bombarded the home and regaling them tales of the weekend spent with their aunt and grandparents.

As expected, they were running through the front door, with big, bright smiles as Raj and Simran showered them with hugs and kisses, eagerly listening to their children and all the adventures they had with their weekend with Chutki and Simran's parent's.

It was something Raj and Simran always cherished; their children lively and energetic in their tales of adventures. It was moments like these when they realized that all they needed was each other and nothing else could stand in the way. Now all he had to do was make good on his promise that nothing like Friday evening should ever happen again.

* * *

It was no secret that Raj was a smoker. Not something he was proud of since Simran found out and made it very clear to him during their early days of their marriage that if he didn't quit, then there wouldn't be much activity in the bedroom. It was a shock to him since it was something he did whenever he was stressed or wanted to relax after a long day. But he knew that she was a staunch anti-smoker, so he had to make do and quit cold turkey. It wasn't easy at first, but he did try. Eventually, he started again due to the stress of the office and he needed something to calm him down. So, it didn't seem harmful if he smoked one or two cigarettes when he needed to – which wasn't very often.

The reason for his stress on Monday morning was that he had to fire the one person who made the wheels for his company to turn and grow. He despised terminating employees but knew that it was required from time to time; whether it'd be that they didn't comply with the company's rules and regulations or tampering with the computer system. Whatever it may be, it needed to be done to get rid of bad examples and set the tone for a worthier employee. This, however, was something he never thought would ever occur to him.

He sat on the window ledge of his office, the glass panel slightly open as he looked down at the street, pondering as to what he would say to the woman. Luckily, and a wise move on his part, he decided to call human resources as a witness and document the meeting. If she was conniving and manipulative as she seemed, then he knew if he were meeting her alone then Michelle would brush the whole thing off as his imagination and possibly claim that she was the victim of his seductions. Raj shook his head, envisioning the whole scenario as he took another drag of his cigarette, letting the contents fill in his lungs for a moment before blowing it out to the outside air.

The monitor beeped as his secretary paged him, alerting that human resources was here. Quickly stubbing the cigarette, he sprayed the office with an air freshener and sucked on a mint before letting them in. He politely greeted Simone Carter and was glad to see that she had a notepad and recorder ready when she took her seat by his desk.

"I figured that you wouldn't be calling me unless it was urgent," she chuckled as she laid out the items. "Now," she straightened her shoulders and looked up at Raj. "What's the regard for this meeting?"

"We are exterminating Michelle Smith for wrongful and improper conduct towards upper management," Raj firmly stated. The woman didn't flinch but tilted her head slightly, curious.

"Michelle Smith is a valuable employee who brought millions of pounds towards the business. I must ask, Mr. Malhotra, what was this wrongful conduct that you had witnessed her commit?"

Raj took a deep breath and knew that he had to say this in a professional matter without making it sound like he was part of a soap opera. "She made blatant sexual passes at me without my consent. And I do not feel comfortable for someone who works for me and does such things, whatever her reasons may be. I'm married and do not conduct such behavior in my company."

Simone's eyes widen at Raj's confession. "Do you have evidence of such behavior?"

Raj nodded and took out the tiny piece of paper and explained all that he had noticed just a few days ago in his office. Simone said nothing of it and took the paper, placing it on top of Michelle's employee records file. Silence descended upon them as they patiently waited for Michelle to enter her employer's office. A short moment passed before Raj's secretary paged him and stated that Ms. Smith was here.

Raj took a deep breath and exhaled, ready to face the woman that nearly costed him everything he held close to his heart.

Michelle strutted in, with a polite countenance about her, ready for whatever this meeting was about.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Malhotra?" she asked.

"Have a seat, Ms. Smith. I have here Ms. Simone Carter from human resources as my witness and to record this session," he pointed to the woman. "Now, Ms. Smith, I want you to explain to me, honestly, what you meant when you snuck this note into my coat pocket this past Friday?" He held up the note for Michelle to read and saw her eyes widen at it. He knew that his suspicions were confirmed about her dishonorable intentions.

"Well I – I only meant…" she stammered.

"Only meant what exactly?" he firmly asked, his hard eyes pressing down on her.

Michelle looked down and quietly said, "It was just going to be a harmless drink and then afterwards…"

"Afterwards what?" he demanded, still holding up the note.

She squarely looked Raj in the eye and said, "If you were interested…that we could use a hotel room that evening…together," she gulped.

"I see…and what about your inappropriate touching and feeling me up during the business luncheon, making it seem like innocent gestures?"

Michelle said nothing about it, and Raj only nodded, ready to get this down and over with.

"By your actions and indiscretion," Raj continued, "did you not realize that your actions may have broken my home and possibly lose everything I've worked so hard for? I cannot and will not tolerate such workers in my company. Before you say anything, I understand how valuable you are and all that you've done here. However, I cannot keep you under my employment any longer. I hereby terminate you. You have today to pack up your things and leave the building with security by lunchtime. Do I make myself clear?"

Michelle didn't flinch as Raj gave his sermon to her. Instead, she didn't deter away but stare back up at him.

"Do I have permission to ask a question before I go?" she asked.

Raj huffed. He didn't want to speak to her any further and wanted to be done with this whole meeting. He looked to Simone for help, but the woman was curious as to what Michelle wanted to ask. She gave a slight nod to Raj for him to proceed and he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Were you and your wife arranged?"

At this, Raj had to smirk. He could tell her about the time he first met Simran at the train station, helping her on board and shamelessly flirting with her, even finding her white lace bra that he was sitting on. He could tell her about the time he helped Simran back into their room in Switzerland when they were both deliriously drunk and had to undress her to go to bed that evening. Or he could recount the excruciating weeks he had to endure in India, pretending not to know her while attempting to win her hand and making sure that they could marry with her family's blessing. But instead, he felt it wasn't worth the time or energy to explain such a long tale to her.

"No, we were not arranged. We met on a Euro trip and fell in love."

She stared up at him, wide eyed, realizing that she had misconstrued Raj and Simran's relationship entirely.

"Not exactly expecting to hear that, were you Ms. Smith?" he smugly stated. "Now please, I won't ask you again," he motioned for his arm towards the door so she could leave and never have to see her again.

Michelle curtly nodded and hurriedly scampered out of the room, feeling like a complete fool.

Simone stood and smiled at Raj. "Well, Mr. Malhotra, another entry to add to your love story?" she amusedly asked.

Raj chuckled. "Something like that,"

"May I ask who found the note?"

"My wife," he heavily stated, shaking his head at the memory of her face ashen and hurt. "And don't worry – everything is all right between us. More than all right, I should say,"

Simone chuckled and nodded as she packed her things and walked out of his office.

By the end of the day, Raj was ready to go home. Thankfully, his secretary dutifully informed him that Ms. Smith left the office well before lunch. He visibly relaxed, knowing it was the right decision. He drove home with the radio loud singing along, happy that was going to be home before dinner.

Simran was surprised to see Raj arrive so early. Monday's usually meant late nights and catching up with whatever was left behind on Friday. Whatever changed in him, she wasn't about to start questioning it. Instead, she gave him a big kiss as the children watched and made squeamish sounds and faces.

"You're very happy to see me, _Senorita_ ," Raj chuckled.

"I'm always happy to see you, _Senor_ ," she mischievously said, with a glint in her eyes.

They settled into the dining room table, talking and listening to their children talk about school and went on into helping them with homework.

Raj looked across the table to Simran, explaining a math problem to Anjali as Rohit wrote in his notebook, and he couldn't but feel complete. She was still a vision in his eyes, no matter if she was wearing a track suit with her frizzy raven hair in a messy bun or wearing a simple and elegant sari. This was the vision Raj had of them back in 1995: together in their home, with their family, happy. Raj chuckled to himself as he reminiscently thought: in big places, such small things tend to happen.

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
